A Poisoned Pearl
A Poisoned Pearl is the second episode of the series Pearlorette. In this episode, Brad is still angry at Pearl for her cheating on him, as Pearl is moving on with her life. As Brad tries to seek revenge on Pearl, there is one thing in his way that won't let it happen. The previous episode was Two Timing Pearl, and the next episode will be A New Day. Plot Brad has decided to forgive Pearl and invite SpongeBob and her to dinner to congrats them on their relatonship. Brad tries to convince Pearl that SpongeBob is not the one, but she doesn't listen. Transcript *'Narrator: '''Brad has decided to forgive Pearl and invites SpongeBob and Pearl to dinner to congratulates them on their relatonship. Brad tries to convince Pearl that SpongeBob is not the one, but she doesn't listen. *starts at Brad's home as he prepares dinner'' *'Brad: 'bell rings; Brad answers it ''Coming! *'Pearl: smiles Thank you. *'''Brad: ''grins'' Come in and make yourself comfy. *'Pearl:' in through the door, runs fingers through hair Brad, I am glad that you have accepted my choice. *'Brad: 'again I knew that I couldn't let the anger stay all bubbled up inside me... just because you're a heart-breaker. *''silence'' *'Pearl: 'down Um... I am going to sit on the couch now. *'Brad: '''Dinner is almost ready. *'Pearl: Okay. *'''Brad: ''bell rings; Brad answers it'' Coming! *'SpongeBob:' smiles ''Thank you for inviting me. *'Brad: Okay, as I told Pearl, dinner will be ready soon. on over to the couch So while we are out here waiting, let's catch up. *'SpongeBob: '''Well, if you don't mind Brad, I would like to ask you a queston. *'Brad: 'Okay. Go on. *'SpongeBob: 'What are your plans for dating? *'Brad: 'Well, I am not planing on opening my heart up to anyone ever again because of... uncommitted people. *'SpongeBob: 'I suppose you mean Pearl to be under the catagory of... uncommitted people. *'Brad: ''down in anger'' Look, SpongeBob, I didn't invite you to argue. I invited you so I could show that I somewhat support you and Pearl. *'SpongeBob: 'mad Okay, well, I am so sorry that it doesn't take much to get you mad, does it? *'Pearl: 'yells SpongeBob, stop it! This is certainly not the time! *'Brad: 'yells Maybe you should go! *'SpongeBob: 'yells Maybe I will... but before I go, I want you to know that Pearl and I will go and live happily ever after without you. *'Brad: 'and then yells No, you won't! I admit that what Pearl did to me was wrong, and I don't want to be with her ever again! But it still pains me that she is about to go out there and ruin her life with a scum... such as yourself. *'Brad: 'to Pearl and yells I don't want you to come crying back to me about how he broke your heart, because I won't be the one picking up the pieces. *'Pearl: 'angrily SpongeBob, let's go. And Brad, I am sorry that I hurt you, but SpongeBob and I will be happy together and I need you to accept that. out the door *'Brad: 'sighs *''cuts to new characters, Jennifer, Nicki, and Ryan, while they are at their jobs at Money Bags'' *'Nicki: 'over to Jennifer Jennifer, do you have the paper work for Ryan? *'Jennifer: '''No. I couldn't get the printer to... you know... print. *'Nicki: grins Um... Jennifer, did you actually turn the printer on? May I remind you of the last time? *'Jennifer: '''Yes, I did, Miss Fresh Cod. And the last time... I was half awake. *'Nicki: ''mad'' Okay, but that means that we don't have a gig for tomorrow. *'Jennifer: '''Well, it is not my fault that Ryan is to cheap to find us a gig himself... 'cause then we don't have a place to rob nor will there be money coming in through my paycheck. *'Nicki: So, let's try to think of something before we both lose our jobs. *''cuts to Pearl dialling her cellphone'' *'''Pearl: ''Jennifer's number'' *'Jennifer: '''Hello? *'Pearl: Hey, it's me... I need your advice about SpongeBob. *'Jennifer: '''Girl, I thought you got all that cleared up. *'Pearl: 'I did, I just got back from Brad's house... but a quarter of me is saying that I still haven't found it. *'Jennifer: 'Found what? *'Pearl: 'The one... my true love. *'Jennifer: 'Okay, think about this line that I am about to tell you. It's my all time favorite: "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, it was meant to be. If they don't, it never was." *'Pearl: 'Okay, thanks for that, sis. Wanna come over? *'Jennifer: 'No, but thanks for the offer. *'Pearl: 'Yeah. Sure. ''up *''cuts back to Brad'' *'''Brad: ''into car and drives to the grocery store'' *'Clerk: '''Okay, sir, do you want to pay with debit or credit? *'Brad: Debit. goceries and walks toward the exit and bumps into woman *'Brad: '''Excuse you. *'Elizabeth: 'I am so sorry. ''up into Brad's eyes and smiles *'Brad: '''No, I'm sorry. ''down to pick up groceries and looks up into Elizabeth's eyes and smiles *'''Elizabeth: ''smiles Hi. *'Brad: '''smiles Hi. *''of episode'' Category:Pearlorette Category:Pearlorette Episodes Category:Pearlorette Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:KaRRotBuddy4